Without a Paddle
"Without A Paddle" is the 11th episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 32nd of the overall series. It debuted on April 22, 2011. Plot Noah convinces Rex to enroll in his high school, Benjamin Franklin High School, to compete in the table tennis tournament. Noah's three previous partners have been hospitalized in practice matches against a team from another school, which Rex discovers are two conjoined EVO brothers named Gabriel and Michael. At the school Rex is actually enjoying being around other kids, who virtually worship Rex and Noah since they are on the ping pong team, which they take very seriously. At the cafeteria, the students at the line give Rex and Noah a turn and give hamburgers, french fries, and milk. Then at the hallway, the janitor cleans Rex's locker room and he loves it. However, if Noah loses the table tennis championship, he will be bullied by a burly jock and his friends. Rex does surprisingly well on a trigonometry pop quiz which has a reputation of giving even the principal nightmares. During the tournament the coach pushes the EVO twins too far, going as far as to use a nanite enhancer on them which causes them to grow four extra arms and go on a rampage. Rex, deciding the well-being of the audience and twins takes precedence over the tournament, goes to fight and calm down the twins. Using the twins' father as a distraction, Rex is able to short out the amplifying patches, returning the twin brothers to their previously mutated state. However, Rex informs the brothers that they are incurable. Rex protests the coach for his reckless endangerment of his sons, and both boys inform their father that they don't even like ping pong and would rather take piano lessons instead. With that the coach decides to get them a piano teacher, enter them into a piano tournament, and make their father proud. The principal, however, informs Rex of the destruction that Rex caused, disqualifies him from the tournament, and expels him from the school. The principal then states that he is going to have a talk with "Principal Haha" (Bobo Haha), which he utterly regrets later. At Providence Headquarters, Rex informs Dr. Holiday that he actually enjoyed his one week at school, which Dr. Holiday decides is a good thing since she believes she has been too lenient in her tutoring of Rex. She decides to make him also take history, Spanish, trigonometry, and science from her as well. Cast Errors * After Buchiner opens the door to his classroom, the graffiti on it disappears. * In one scene, Rex builds the Punk Busters while he still has the Smack Hands. He does not learn how to do this until "Crash and Burn". Trivia * The title derives from the expression "up the creek without a paddle", which means that one is in huge trouble and cannot do anything about it. * Buchiner's trigonometry equation was "Theta Equals the arctanB±√b4 -G×GX2+YV2 over G." * This is the only episode that has a comedic epilogue in the form of the opening sequence from Ben 10, Man of Action's earlier series. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes